Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock
Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (also known as Guitar Hero 6 or GH6) is the sixth main entry in the Guitar Hero series and is to be released on September 21, 2010 for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii consoles. It will be the last Guitar Hero game published by Neversoft. Gameplay As with previous games in the series, Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock will let up to four people play in a band on vocals, lead and bass guitar, and drums, to successfully match notes as they scroll down the screen as appropriate for their instrument, in order to perform well and complete each song. Official Xbox Magazine (UK) noted that the only change to the core gameplay appears to be the addition of a sustained open-string bass note that was lacking in Guitar Hero 5. The major game mode in Guitar Hero 6 is called "Quest Mode", which will be narrated to the players by Gene Simmons. Quest Mode is a career mode where the players attempt to complete songs and challenges to advance the story and game. Due to ongoing legal issues with the likenesses of musician celebrities in Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero, Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock will feature only fictional characters, those previously included in the series. As part of Quest Mode, players unlock these characters by completing specific songs for the characters, which can also unlock alter-egos for each character that have further influence on the game. One example is the character of Lars Umlaut, who can become "Warrior Lars" on completing his challenges, allowing for a maximum 6x scoring multipliers instead of a 4x one. In addition, all venues will be fictional except for the now-defunct CBGB Club in New York City. The game also includes an improved "Quickplay+" mode to play any of the songs in the game or from previous downloadable content directly; the Quickplay+ mode will include some of the features from Guitar Hero 5's Career mode, such as song challenges, that will otherwise not be incorporated into the Quest mode. The competitive modes introduced in Guitar Hero 5 will also carry over into Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The game may include features using camera technology, such as Project Natal, into the future game, according to the development team. Main Setlist The game's setlist features 93 songs. Project director Brian Bright stated that the soundtrack for Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock is "more focused on rock 'n' roll" than the variety of genres within Guitar Hero 5. All previous downloadable content that was playable in Guitar Hero 5 or Band Hero will be compatible with Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, allowing for more than 300 tracks to be available to players at launch. Michael Tremonti, brother of Alter Bridge's Mark Tremonti, has confirmed that "Ties That Bind" will be downloadable content for Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. ---- Main Article: Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Setlist Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Category:Drum Compatability Category:Microphone Compatability Category:2010 video games